You Say
by happyisanawesomenekko
Summary: Lisanna came back Lucy was ignored, but she gets over it. She takes a mission that'll take a half a year, and comes back a lot stonger. Someone shocking comes back with her. I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries, but please try the story. DISCLAIMER! I do not own fairy tail or the picture.


LUCY POV

It's been a few months since Lisanna came back from the "dead" and the whole guild has been all smiles and sunshine ever since. Seeing my family so happy is great, but I wish they would include me in their happiness rather than ignore me. Sometimes I think that I was never truly accepted into the guild, that I was only ever a replacement for Lisanna. I slap my cheeks before I enter the guild not letting my thoughts bring me down. I yell out my hellos as I step through the doors and walk over to Mira, not bothering searching for someone who cared enough to reply. "Good Morning Mira," I give her the best smile I can muster because Mira was one of the few who didn't ignore me along with Levy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, and Juvia; though most of them were too busy most of the time Mira was the one constant.

"Hello Lucy," Mira responded with a smile just as bright if not brighter, " Your usual?"

"yup. Thanks Mira." I was going to try and make small chat when I saw the love-love gears turning behind her eyes and I would rather not have those sights set on me considering how the last person she'd paired with Lucy had been ignoring her since Lisanna came back. Leaving the jewels I got up and walked to the request board to look for a mission to pay rent so that I would have more time to train, but as I was walking I was stopped by the rest of team Natsu and Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy, Can we talk to you?" Erza asked, which was weird because the armoured mage normally demanded.

"Sure Erza, what's up?" I was glad they were speaking with me after so long, that I let out one of my most genuine smiles for the first time in months.

Gray spoke up next, "Lucy, we're adding Lisanna to the team."

I took it in a stride saying,"Gray you don't really need to tell me, I haven't been part of your team for months."

"Oh, okay then bye Luce!" Natsu yelled out with excitement before marching away with everyone. While I continued on my quest for a mission.

ERZA POV

Lucy took that a lot easier than I thought she would, I knew that she wouldn't say no to adding Lisanna, but the second part of the talk was to ask her to leave the team. It hurt that she had cut to the chase and said that she wasn't a part of the team anymore anyway, I mean I know we were going to ask her to leave anyway but that way we would have a clean break. And what did she mean when she said she hadn't been a part of team Natsu for months?

"When did Lucy leave the team?" I questioned the group.

Natsu just shrugged, while Gray started to hash out his theories," I don't remember seeing her very often for the past couple of months, I think the last time we spoke was when we said that we didn't want to go on a mission with her. I think we went on a mission the next day, and we couldn't find her so we just went with Lisanna."

"Shit, when was that?"

"About 4 months ago it was a month after Lisanna came back."

"Shit!" How could we be so stupid, she had tried on multiple occasions to go with us on missions or to just hang out with us, but that was the last time she bothered trying.

"What?" Natsu and Gray asked at the same time before glaring at each other.

"We told her to leave, so she did, and we ignored her for months; she probably thought we abandoned her"

"But she was smiling wasn't she," Natsu decided to add,"so she's probably happier now. I'll check on her tonight if it makes you feel better."

"Yes Natsu that would be very helpful, thank you."

LUCY POV

Why? Why did they have to come up to me now? Didn't they realize that they had already hurt me enough? Oh well either way they are still my family.

When I reached the board I saw that there was a job up in the mountains that would take about half a year and it requested specifically for a celestial spirit mage, and there was a fair sum of money plus a key for the reward. I decided to take this one it was calling out to me and I could always use another friend. I took the mission from the board and went to show Mira, who just smiled saying she hadn't even realized that there was a mission like this on the board. Before I left I told her I would be leaving for the mission tomorrow and that any letters would be left with my landlady.

As I left the guild I summoned up Plue to walk with me while I got some necessary supplies and a new outfit much better suited for the mountains.

(time skip to after shopping)

When I finally reached home I sent Plue back with a kiss goodbye. I had gotten some non-perishable foods, a new magic bag that would hold as much luggage as Erza's cart in a tiny pack, I got some weapons, and I got the outfit. I got a white long sleeve that hugged my body tightly and was protected by magic so it would stay warm or cool depending on what the wearer needs, and I got a green skirt that that went mid thigh with a train that would when needed wrap around the wearer's legs to make pants, and I got a nice pair of short boots that wouldn't wear thin.

I finished packing everything into my new bag before setting to write letters to Mira, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel, Juvia, Master, and one for the rest of the guild. When I finished writing I went to my landlady politely asking her to hold on to the letters and to give them to anyone from the guild who came looking. I then got her to hold my apartment for six months while I was on my mission. Finishing everything up around the house I stripped down to my underclothes not caring enough to put a nightgown on. I fell on to the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

NATSU POV

It had been a while since I'd been to Luce's place so I wasn't sure if she'd keep her window open, but I had my ways. I ran to her window and tried it , lucky me she had left it unlocked. I slipped in and lit a finger to see more clearly and there was Lucy, in her underpants sleeping on the covers, silly girl. Blushing I walked to her and lifted her bridal style before pulling back the covers and lying her down, but she wouldn't let me go. So I jumped in with her. It wasn't weird at all and soon they were both snoring.

**HELLOOOOOO! I am extremely sorry I haven't updated for more than 2 years, I am trying again and am writing a similar story while I try to improve my older ones, so please excuse me if it sounds a bit off.**

**THANK YOU for reading my story/ies **

**Please review and/or PM me **

**BYE :)**


End file.
